Starting Over
by Midnight Mischief
Summary: When a skiing accident causes Yoshi to have amnesia, Silver strives to help him regain his memories in the possibility of saving their friendship. However, things take a different turn as the dinosaur begins to have something a little more than friendship on his mind. Warning: Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.


**This takes place in Mario and Sonic at the Sochi Olympics. I know, quite odd writing about winter during the spring. Though I've been at this for a while, pondering on what to make for a Yoshi and Silver fanfic. Then I came up with this. I know there aren't many fanfics about Yoshi and Silver - and I desperately wanted to make one. Trying a Yaoi here, hope it works out well.**

* * *

Slowly his eyes opened. His vision was heavily blurred, for he couldn't make out where he was. He closed his eyes, releasing a moan as he rubbed them. While his vision began to readjust he felt something warm over his head. It felt soft and wet in his hand. Curious, he gave it a squeeze. Water from the fabric began to run down his arm, in which felt strange to him.

When his vision had finally cleared, he sat up and spotted a man at the other end of the room. From what he could make out, the man wore a lot of green. His eyes were closed as his face was aimed towards the ceiling, with harsh grunting noises escaping from his widely opened mouth. Wandering eyes traveled further up to greet a flat screen with bright moving pictures. It was inaudible, but it was still able to hold his interest.

Suddenly he heard a soft _click_, and removed his attention from the screen to an opening door. Another man entered the room. He was identical to the other one asleep in the chair, but short and plump. His shirt was red, so was his hat which had a large M in the center. The man seemed to notice him first as he entered, beaming broadly as his cerulean eyes perked up.

"You're finally awake!" he chirped, and ran towards his lookalike at the other side. "Luigi, look! Yoshi's awake!"

The man – who appears to be called Luigi – was shook awake by the smaller man. He seemed to be in a daze as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "H-huh?"

"Yoshi, he's awake now." The smaller man walked over where he was and sat beside him. He gave the man a puzzling look, and began to scoot away from him.

Nonetheless the man still smiled at him. "How are you feeling, Yosh?" he asked, one of his hands resting on his leg.

He scowled and moved further away. "Who are you guys?" he asked. He became even more confused when the smiles of both men waned quickly.

* * *

For the third time he tried again. He didn't plan on going back this time, if he received another _"The doctors are still working on him."_, without the nurse even checking to make sure. That was not going to be enough.

This time, however, she immediately began typing on the computer. Silver was relieved that he wasn't given the same response, and waited patiently for different results.

Finally she pulled up the page. Her eyes scanned the monitor, smiling and nodding as she continued scrolling downward. "They already gave him a room. Everything seems fine so far…" His beam lasted as long as hers, which disappeared along with the sentence. "Oh…"

Once again the hedgehog became anxious. He slowly tilted his head to see around the back of the screen. "Is he okay?" The nurse caught him trying to look, and turned the monitor further from his gaze.

"Sorry." she said. "It's still pending."

Silver stared at her, slowly cocking a brow. "…Pending?"

"Yes. Final examinations are taking place." His expression changed into a full out scowl, before she returned her attention to the computer. "Sorry sir…" He opened his mouth to oppose, but stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Princess Peach, smiling sadly, began to coax him away from the desk. He complied reluctantly, before directing another glare at the nurse.

He folded his arms and legs, and began tapping his finger in an irritated manner. His arms unfolded when the Princess took a seat beside him and sighed, he turned his head in the other direction.

A soft, reassuring touch to his hand made him turn to greet gentle blue eyes. "I understand how you feel, Silver. But I'm positive that everything is okay." The hedgehog breathed a heavy sigh before turning away again. She released her own, but smiled nonetheless.

"He's in good hands, I just know it."

Silver frowned and looked up at the clock, possibly for the umpteenth time. "I don't know, Princess." he said finally. "The nurse at the counter wasn't so convincing…"

"Perhaps it was merely an error?"

"No, it was an odd response. I really don't like it." He met with her gaze. "I can't help but feel that something could be…" his sentence trailed off when he spotted Luigi coming from the hallway, walking at a rather quick pace.

The expression he wore looked extremely urgent. However, the hedgehog tried to shake it off, thinking–no, _hoping_–that it was only his anxiety playing mind tricks on him.

He unfolded his legs and straightened his posture as the plumber made haste to approach the both of them. "Luigi?"

Peach turned around to find the wheezing plumber in front of her. "Are you okay? How is everything? Where's Mario?" He didn't answer any of the questions thrown at him, but took another moment to catch his breath.

When he was finally done, Luigi stood upward, his expression still grave. "Come on, I'll show you." Peach and Silver each exchanged a concerned glance, before following him through the hallway.

* * *

The short man, who calls himself Mario, stayed in the room with him. At the foot of his bed was where he sat and asked him various questions, none that he was able to answer. He looked sad and worried at the same time, something he couldn't at all understand.

It was starting to make him uneasy.

Mario had muttered something before standing up and began pacing. Something seemed wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. His head throbbed something terrible, which made it even harder to think. Could something be wrong with himself? There must be a reason as to why he is where he currently is, and why he felt so unwell.

And it was quite obvious that Mario knew something.

His thoughts where interrupted when the door had opened again. Luigi had returned, this time with two other people. A woman in pink had walked past him to make her way to the bed. She smiled at him as the other person, a very strange-looking creature, came running over to the bed, beaming as he–or she–sat beside him.

At the other side of the room he noticed Mario beginning to frown again. He came over and stood at the foot of the bed with hands folded behind him, watching them silently.

The woman finally sat on the bed. "We're glad to see you're okay, Yoshi." she said softly.

The silvery creature beside him put its arm around him, before asking gently, "How are you feeling?"

He smiled, in spite of being even more confused. It seemed that more people knew him, though he still haven't a clue as to who any of them were. Apparently he was something to them, which was something he still couldn't figure out.

"Thanks. My head still hurts like crazy, though…" He looked up at Mario, allowing his confusion to take over his expression. "Who are these people?" It hadn't mattered that he whispered, for the question had both newcomers looking slightly hurt.

They were also looking at Mario, who only sighed. Luigi joined the group at the bed, looking sadly at the pair.

"What happened?" the woman gasped. For a long time Mario said nothing. Instead, he sat next to him, across from the other two strangers.

"Tell me, do you know who you are?"

He shook his head. "Not really… but you guys keep calling me Yoshi. Could that be what you mean?"

Mario sighed again, closing his eyes and looking down. After a moment longer he picked his head up and faced the rest of the party. "Amnesia."

He was still confused. "Who?"

"It's a condition where you're unable to remember anything, usually caused by a certain event." He switched his gaze over to some sort of equipment beside his bed. "In your case, it was due to injury. You were found unconscious at the bottom of a hill. It's possible that you crashed… and somehow hit your head in the process."

Upon hearing the explanation, Yoshi turned to look at the equipment. A pair of long and thin boards leaned against the wall. Both looked identical to the other, a brilliant green accompanied with orange and black. At the tip of each board was a small white circle, and an oval with green spots within the center. The other end had the same logo, except the spots were black. Beside the boards were two poles, both with the exact same colors.

Were they his?

For a moment he looked at the silvery creature and caught his gaze on him. Golden eyes that hinted sadness turned the opposite direction without hesitation. He looked up at Mario who was engaged in a quiet conversation with Luigi, the woman seemed to be somewhat involved also.

"I have a question…" All eyes were focused on him again. "Are you… my doctor?"

For a long time it was silent, with everyone's full attention remaining on him. Yoshi shifted uncomfortably, embarrassment taking over his expression. "You seem to know a lot about what happened to me. So I just thought…"

All eyes fell on Mario, who sighed. "No, Yoshi. I'm _a_ doctor, but I'm also a friend of _yours_." He hadn't at all come off frustrated with him. More so disappointed.

"Well, you're really smart." The man smiled, though it was a soft smile. He has been so kind to him, and he truly does know a lot. It was very easy to trust him…

But since Mario was able to relieve some of his tension – to some extent – it was certainly plausible.

Yoshi returned his gaze to the unknown guest. "I still don't know who they are…"

The woman smiled, though it seemed forced. "I'm Princess Peach, another one of your friends." she looked over to the creature. "Just like Silver."

"Oh. Well, you're both very pretty."

For a long time another uncomfortable silence took place, awkward glances exchanged with another. He made another mistake, he thought. Nothing seemed wrong with his sentence. It was true, wasn't it?

A moment longer he found the courage to speak up. "What?"

This time the strange-looking creature responded. Its gaze remained on the ground, its demeanor implying its discomfort. "I… I'm a guy…"

Yoshi stared at him, unable to do anything else as he blinked in disbelief. "O-oh…" He turned meet with Mario's concerned gaze. "You can take me home now…"

* * *

The walk back to the hotel seemed to have been a long one. Mario stayed at Yoshi's side, along with Luigi and Peach, who were all included in a long conversation. Silver tried to keep his pace with the group's, so that they were all walking side-by-side. Despite his efforts, however, he still felt excluded. Each time he tried to get a word in he wasn't able to – it was mostly Mario who would beat him to it. The hedgehog was only allowed to listen.

Yoshi, being near the center of the group, mostly listened, and occasionally laughed along with the others. Luigi, at the other end, hadn't nearly spoke as much as his brother. But at least he was able to get a few sentences in… He was nonexistent to even the princess, who was between him and Mario, who giggled when the plumber threw his hands in the air, possibly for the third time.

Silver was glad when they finally they reached the hotel. Yoshi regained his puzzled expression as the rest of group suddenly fell silent. He took in his new surroundings, looking up at the tall exquisite building. The group stayed to the sidewalk as they approached the hotel – it had the appearance of a palace. It even had its own property – which was a nice area – that wasn't cluttered between other buildings.

They made it to the revolving glass doors. Mario allowed everyone to enter before him, and Luigi had to be careful with handling Yoshi's ski equipment.

As if the exterior alone wasn't pleasing enough to the eye, they were greeted by the extravagance of the interior. The golden lobby, adored with regal chandeliers and furniture, satisfied the expectations promised by the exterior. The royal red carpeting beneath them looked as if no one had ever dragged in mud or snow. Crimson curtains graced each window in the room, a small section to the right of the room had chairs and sofas near a fireplace. Further towards the back of the room lied a grand staircase, with a velvet rug trailing up the steps.

Peach giggled when Yoshi gawked in awe. "There's much more than what you see here."

He turned to face the princess, wide-eyed. "And I live _here_?" Laughter was once again shared by the group.

"Well, we _are_ staying here for the time being." the princess stated.

"What for?"

"The Olympics, of course."

When Yoshi began to look puzzled once again, Mario frowned. "Oh, right… I wonder what there is to be done about that…" he sighed. "Why don't you retire to your suite for now? It'll be time for dinner soon."

Silver watched as Yoshi spun counterclockwise, gazing upward at the ceiling with his arms stretched outward. It was a strange sight, but nonetheless adorable, and it made him chuckle. When the reptile finally stopped he dizzily stumbled forward and into the small round table, with the large vase of roses sliding out of its original place. The hedgehog covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his snicker.

A small smile triggered on the red plumber as he watched. Even with his amnesia, the dinosaur was just as silly as ever.

He dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a golden keycard, labeled "VIP". "Here, Yoshi. You use this to get into your room. I only had it to keep it safe for you. Make sure you don't lose it." He handed Yoshi the card, who immediately took it and studied it intently. "Just follow Silver, you both share the same room."

"Dinner is in three hours, you two, so don't spoil your appetite." Luigi handed Silver the reptile's ski equipment to carry.

"My room is just a few down from yours whenever you need me. Silver will show you where it is, I trust. I have to run, unfortunately, but I will see you very soon." Large gloved hands took a pair of bare green hands and gave them a light squeeze. "Okay?" Yoshi nodded.

"See you all at dinner!" Peach sang merrily, before skipping off at a different direction. Both plumbers also took their leave, leaving the hedgehog and dinosaur with each other.


End file.
